The Aurors' Training
by greece 4 ever
Summary: . Its the first of the two parts of the story. The second story's name is problems in gringots and it will be published soon. You may find some mistakes in the story cause english is not my native language


At number four, Privet Drive, Harry Potter was having a fight with Dursleys.

-I didn't do it, I swear, Harry shouted who was really upset.

-Do you see any other… you-know-what in that house, boy, uncle Vernon asked with some sarcasm in his voice, I've never seen a freezer put on fire on it's self, you know!

Aunt Petunia and Dudley seemed to have fun while watching Harry and uncle Vernon's fight. The last days, Harry was driving mad. The oven was frozen and the worst, on Dudley's birthday, the presents caught on fire. After that, the Dursleys didn't let him to eat for one week! The strange thing was that he didn't do all these things. He had no idea what happened.

ENOUGH

Harry ran to his bedroom leaving Dursleys behind. _Colloportus_ ! He pointed the keyhole of his door with his wand and the door locked (He was seventeen so he could use magic, but he had no job). He sat on his chair and started to write a letter on a piece of paper.

Dear Ron,

I am leaving the Dursleys tonight. Strange things happen here and they accuse me .Spells which I don't cast. Anyway, I am coming to your house in ten minutes. We have many things to say.

Harry

He putted the letter in a file and he tied it in on Hedwig's leg.

Give it to Ron. And be careful! He shouted while Hedwig was flying away.

He did some more time than he expected to array all his packages. He hugged them and disappereated.

Many miles away, Harry apparated outside the Burrow, the second most-loved house of him. He knocked the door and after some moments it opened. He saw Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, my dear, and she hugged him, Ron told me that you would come.

She looked at him with a poignant glance. You look very thin. Do the Muggles feed you? Anyway, come in. Ron is waiting for you and I have made dinner. 

Harry stepped in the house. There was a big table with twelve chairs and Ron, with his red hair, was sitting on one, waiting for the dinner. When he saw Harry he smiled and stood up, tall like always.

Hey buddy, I just told mom that you'll come. You are doing really well with apparation, don't yah?

Thanks Ron.

Leave him now Ron, he needs to eat Mrs. Weasly said while she was serving the dinner (eggs with bacon).

They sat down and started to it while they were talking about what they did today. When they finished their dinner they went upstairs where Hermione and Ginny were. –Hello Harry, Ginny said, I guess Ron told you the good news!

-What does she mean, Ron? Harry asked

-The truth is that I didn't. Ron said

-Go on then! She said to him

-Well… do you remember when I told you about the wedding of Fleur and Bill?

-Yeah, Harry answered

-It is in two weeks, on Saturday, at 6 in the afternoon.

-Awesome!!! he said happily

-Well… you said you had lots to say. We listen then

-I have send a letter to the Ministry of Magic which tells that I want to be an Auror. Today they replied and want me to go there tomorrow at 11 a.m.

-Tomorrow? Cool! I decided what to follow, too.

- What is it then?

-I'll work in Gringots. I will cast some protective spells and anti-curses on vaults.

-That's perfect! What about you, Hermione?

-I will work in St. Mungo's hospital. In ground floor for artifact accidents. On Monday at 6 in the morning I am getting started.

-Very well. Congratulations you two. Sorry, but now I have to sleep 'cause today was a tiring day. Good night!

He fall asleep next to no time on the bed right to Ron's. Hermione had an excellent job, the same with Ron. They were going Bills and Fleurs' wedding, too. He should go for a walk in Diagon Alley to buy a present. Perfect. After that, he didn't checked out if Hedwig had came back because he send her to fly a bit. Anyway, he will do it tomorrow, he has very much work with the aurors' training.

Harry, HARRY! Harry wake up! 

Harry woke up distracted.

-What's the matter?

-Harry, its half-past ten. You have to go to the Ministry of Magic, remember?

And Harry remembered, he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, leaving Hermione behind. Ron and Ginny were eating their breakfast. Good morning, Harry Mrs. Weasley said. Good morning, Mrs. Weasly, Ron, Ginny… they answered with a gesture of their head. They were busy because of eating their breakfast. Harry sat down in a hurry and ate his breakfast. He stood up. They all wished him good luck. He went outside and went out of the burrow. After that, he disappereated.

He appereated in the main entrance for the ministry. There was a huge, blue, mental double-door which had over it the letters made of gold 'Ministry of Magic'. The building was huge with weird architecture. It seemed to be ancient, made centuries ago. He pushed the door to open but it didn't move. Harry pushed with all his strength but the door stayed in its first position. Then, a man came behind him and pulled out his wand. He hit softly the door with it and the door opened. He looked at Harry mockingly. Harry felt embarrassed. When he stepped in the building he saw a huge place with a high roof, so high that Harry couldn't see it. He went to a little office which over the door was written Reception .

Hello, I am Harry Potter Harry said. The receptionist looked at his face and her look stopped on his scar. I am here for the Aurors' Training 

Fourth Floor she said without leaving she's look from his scar.

Thank you he replied. Then, Harry stepped into the elevator but it didn't have buttons. He pulled out his wand, pointed the roof and said clearly and slowly Fourth floor . And with an ear-splitting noise, the elevator moved up, straight ahead to the fourth floor. The elevator stopped. He stepped out of the elevator and saw a parallelepiped room. Suddenly, he saw a sandbag coming straight to him. He instinctively pointed with his wand the sandbag and shouted _Stupefy_! . A red jet striked the sandbag and it exploded. Harry heard laughs. He saw a short man with red hair coming towards him, grabbing his abdomen from laughing. You must have seen your face when you saw the sandbag! Ha ha! he continued laughing while was watching him with his mouth open. When he finally stopped he said to Harry Sorry about that… I am Stan Solvay and I'll be your trainer. You are Harry Potter, right? he asked. Yes, sir. So… Mr. Solvay pulled out his wand and a table like in the dueling club appeared. It was elongated and wallpaper in the same metres of the table was on it. It was blue and in the one side of the wallpaper was drawn a huge star and on the other side there was a drawn shield. On the two sides of the table were some little stairs. Go to the left side Mr. Solvay said to Harry. He went up on the table, over the drawn star. On the other side, Mr. Solvay went up on the other side, over the drawn shield.

-Hit me with a spell, Mr. Solvay said

-But…

-Now! (It was a command)

But Harry didn't want to. Mr. Solvay was over the age of 60. He pointed with his wand Mr. Solvay while he was pointing Harry with his wand and yelled _Stupefy! ._ A red jet of light went out of the end of Harry's wand and when the red jet was going to hit Mr. Solvay, it was ostracized as if it struck mirror and now the red jet of light was flying towards Harry. Harry wasn't waiting for it so he has been founded impassible with his breast to smoke.

_Rennervate_! 

Harry woke up. He saw Mr. Solvay from on him pointing with his wand Harry.

-Are you okay? Can you continue?

-Yeah! We continue.

Harry stood up and they changed positions. Now Mr. Solvay wad over the star and Harry over the shield. Now I will cast the spell and you have to protect yourself. Get ready. One, two 

Harry pointed with his wand himself and said _Prostacio_! . Harry felt like a warm stream was traveled on his body.

THREE

It sounded like a glass braked and Harry saw under his feet that a green light was rising. He felt dizzy and then he fell. He woke up.

-What happened?

-Your shield charm wasn't enough strong and braked when my curse striked it.

Take a look at this curse, Potter. It's good to know. Mr. Solvay said. He pointed with his wand the middle of the table and a white jet went out of his wand. A target appeared like the targets which toxotes were used to have for training. Then, he pointed the roof and yelled Verdimillius!!! . Something started to swirl where the wand was pointing. The swirling stopped and in its place was a circle of grey clouds. For some moments green sparks were flown from his wand but then lighting went out from the middle of the clouds and it went into Solvay's wand. Then he pointed his wand to the target and the lighting went out of the wand striked the target and continued to the wall which left a black scar.

Harry had fallen down from the power of the spell.

-What was that?

-That was a very powerful curse Potter, it was used from almost all the criminals and from death eaters, of course. As you saw, this curse can burn the body and leave a hole with in it.

Harry imagined his body with a hole in his stomach.

Yeah, it's terrible to think what this curse have done. Solvay said, but I think its old-fashioned for the death eaters. It is a forbidden curse. They don't use it anymore. But you can, Potter. You are the Chosen-One. Why do you think they let me, the Aurors' Leader, train you? Because, you are simply the one who can give us freedom. 

Harry did never thought all these about his self. Suddenly, he felt dizzy.

You can go now Solvay said, and remember, practice. And use dumbly spells. Suddenness is the key to win in a magical duel. 

Harry bidded farewell Mr. Solvay and disappereated.


End file.
